


All In The Perspective

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [34]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Together Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "Together, Alone"McCoy and Spock have found a way to be together with nobody bothering them.  But everybody knows.





	All In The Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> At last, alone.  
> To atone for "Spotting the Problem."

“There you are, darlin,’” McCoy said as Spock scooted in beside him.

“Jim believed me when I said I wanted to retire early.”

“Just like I said. Act innocent, and no one will catch on.”

 

“Did they get down there alright, Scotty?”

“Aye, Captain. But that storeroom behind Engineering isn't good for a rendezvous.”

“They think they’re being clever. We’ll let them.”

“Are they at it again?”

Kirk grinned. “Yes, Nyota.”

“Told you, Christine.”

“Where’s Chekov, Captain?” 

“Comfortably in Sulu’s quarters, Nyota. Those others should take note.”

“Sneaking around is how they’re having fun, Captain.”

“Not all of it.”

“Captain!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
